Life is (Hilariously) Strange
by lavigneforever
Summary: Chloe fixes up the old school bus in the junkyard, shenanigans ensue once her and Max try to take it out for a test run. Keyword Try. Strong Language. ChloexMax Life Is Strange


YAYYY! My first Life Is Strange Fic. I've been replaying all my favorite episodes from the game and i've been wanting to make a fic about it for a while. I was having writer's block for a bit then i thought of something! YAY! i hope it's not too crappy! Review! Read and Enjoy. I don't own L.I.S but if i did i'd be rich.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Chloe please tell me you haven't been shooting the squirrels again..." Max complained as she walked through the junkyard.

"Ok those little bitchs had it coming, they knocked over my beer man, hella not cool." Chloe grumbled as she stomped past Max.

"What is this amazing thing you wanted to show me?" Max asked hesitantly

Chloe and Max approached an odd shape that was hidden under an old sheet.

"I really hope there's a box of puppies under there and not something that could get us into more trouble..." Max pleaded.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet off in a dramatic fashion.

"Viola!"

Chloe revealed the old school bus that was rotting in the junkyard. It was fixed and was painted black.

"Oh geez Che."

Chloe made a "oh come on max" look.

"what the hell could i have possibly done this time?! Look! I was able to get Frank to help me fix this piece of shit up! It was wasting space so i thought it should have a purpose."

Max just stared at Chloe with judgement.

"I don't know Chloe..."

"Come on man! let's take her for a spin! You can drive it too!"

Max thought about it for a moment then she gave in.

"Fine."

Chloe jumped up and fist pumped in the air.

"Your the greatest Max-a-Million, i owe you one!" Chloe said as the two hopped on the tricked out bus.

"You owe me a freaking bank Chloe for the amount of times you've said that." Max retorted

"You know you love my shenanigans."

Max just rolled her eyes at her best friend. Chloe started up the bus and she turned out of the junkyard.

"We can rule Acardia Bay with this bitch!" Chloe explained as she drove.

"Chloe i thought you said you fixed this thing." Max said as she looked around the dirty bus.

"I did exterior changes. I had nothing to do with the interior design."

Max shuddered, she saw a rat run across the floor.

"This bus has a rodent problem." Max commented in disgust

"Are you referring to Frank the rat?! He's a joy to have in this bus!" Chloe replied as she looked at Max from the rearview mirror.

"You named the vermin after your dealer?"

"Hey, real Frank-he's a real rat, let me tell ya." Chloe grumbled.

"Nah, rat Frank is cool, he don't bite."

"You mean he _doesn't_ bite, grammer Chlo." Max corrected.

"Hey, if you're going to turn all Blackwell grammer Nazi on me, your the first stop."

Max laughed at her friends threat.

"Maybe i should have done the interior instead of just the exterior..." Chloe had realized that the radio didn't work. She tried to hit it but all it did was spark out.

"How did you manage to get the money to even fix the outside of this bus?" Max asked

Suddenly the engine popped and there was black smoke that clouded Chloe's view.

"Well this is a good sign."

Chloe pulled off to the side of the road. The girls weren't even close to Arcadia Bay. They were still in the wide open wilderness.

"I guess your other "rat" did a nice job in chop-shopping the bus engine." Max commented.

"Danmit Frank!" Chloe swore as she kicked the bus. The front right wheel popped when she did so.

"FUCKKKK!"

"I told you to never trust Frank with anything other than drugs Chloe."

"FILTHY RAT!" Chloe cursed

There was a squeak that came from the bus.

"No not you tiny Frank, I'd never say that to you." Chloe said innocently

Max rolled her eyes. She then got an idea.

"Chloe can you see what caused the engine to burst?"

Chloe rose an eyebrow.

"I smell a Maxi pad plan coming on."

Max made a face at the wierd nickname.

"Just hear me out Chlo."

Chloe shrugged and put the hood up to the bus.

"It looks like Frank wanted us to make a delivery...there's a bag of weed stuffed in the engine!" Chloe said as she pulled the bag of herbs out.

"What a nice gesture..." Max mumbled.

 _"Ok i can fix this."_ Max said within her head

She reversed the entire ride until the two girls were back in the Junkyard...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Come on man! let's take her for a spin! You can drive it too!" Chloe spoke.

Max succsessfully reversed the event. She then planned to stop it from happening again.

"Wait a second Chloe do you smell that?" Max faked.

Chloe smelled the air.

"Stop stalling Caulfield and let's go! I don't smell anything." Chloe said

"No, no, no, really. It's coming from the bus's engine." Max pointed.

"Are you like part bloodhound? I can't even smell that dead squirrel that's at your feet." Chloe responded.

Max made a face of disgust as she looked at the dead rodent. Max walked over to the bus's front.

"Come on Max, you're just smelling stuff!"

Max lifted the hood of the bus and pulled the weed out.

"Just smelling stuff huh?" Max emphasized as she held the weed up.

Chloe's jaw dropped, then she gritted her teeth.

"Damnit Frank!"

There was a squeak in the bus.

"NOT YOU TINY FRANK!"

Max raised her eyebrow. Chloe saw this and explained.

"There's a um...there's a rat in the bus...i named him Frank..."

Max already knew about the rat but she couldn't help herself, she bursted out laughing. She reserved herself and then gave the weed to Chloe.

"I think you can find more use of this stuff than i can." Max said

"Man, good nose Max, this shit could've recked the bus's engine real good if we had started it up."

Max shrugged.

"I guess the nose knows." Max said a little too unaffected

Chloe looked at Max a little then she realized what had happened.

"Oh my god Max did you just go back in time and stop a terrible disaster?!" Chloe asked shocked.

"If you can call the engine popping and you cursing at Tiny Frank a terrible disaster, then yes."

Chloe jumped in the air and did a head bang.

"Yes! Super Max does it again! Hella dude, you are amazing!"

Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's just hope Frank didn't shove anymore drugs anywhere else." Max prayed

Chloe laughed at this and got on the bus.

"Let's go stir up Arcadia Bay, Max!"

Max took the bus seat behind Chloe and gave her a high five.

"Please don't do something stupid and have me use my rewind." Max begged.

Chloe started the engine and looked back at Max.

"No promises Maxi Pad!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

THE END YAY! HOORAY! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! I HAD FUN MAKING IT! YAY! REVIEW PLZ?


End file.
